Star Chain
by cocoalover1956
Summary: In the blink of eye, their lives ended and they were changed forever. Now drawn into a battle they never could have dreamed of, alone with fate children on their shoulders, they can only hope they keep they'll keep their heads. Join the Big Four and their quirky allies in their adventure across time and space. Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons AU.
1. Wandering Tower Princess

He was ten years old when he saw a strange woman move into a small cottage in his underground cavern, the one he'd discovered in the forest behind his family's farm three years ago and where he hid when his parents got too angry. He didn't know if the woman would be nice to him, so he stayed just far enough so she wouldn't notice him.

Sometimes the woman talked to someone. He didn't know who it was. The woman would go in and out of the cavern, but no-one else ever did. Sometimes though, he could hear a young girl singing. One day, when he saw the woman leave, for the market he presumed, he tip-toed up to the window. There was a girl inside, the age of his newly-married sister, who look quite miserable. She had long hair, the longest he'd ever seen in his life, longer than he'd imagined possible. It was thick, gold, and beautiful. He ran off, afraid of what might happen if the woman came back and saw him.

He started keeping record of the woman's routine so he could avoid her and made sure his parents couldn't find it. He ran up to woman's cottage a few times and eventually the girl saw him. He was nervous, but she never told the woman he'd been there.

One day she invited him became friends, though she was very sad and quiet. Mostly, she just liked to listen to him. He told her about his family and she grew upset. She said that the woman was not her mother, which made him very confused. She explained that she was a princess, taken from her family and locked in a tower. A man she loved had tried to save her, but the woman killed him and took her away. He'd never hated anyone, except his parents, but he hated the woman.

Eventually the woman got in trouble. He wasn't sure what she'd done, but he heard the word "witch" tossed around in the nearby village when his mother sent him on errands.

The woman must have told the girl, because she knew about it and saw an opportunity. The woman was tried, but confessed to nothing, so she was thrown in jail. That very morning, the girl asked him to run away with her, away from his own troubles. He eagerly accepted. They packed up and left at dusk.

They walked a great distance, until nothing was familiar. It must have been near winter, not that he could tell for sure, because each day was colder than the last. They stopped in villages sometimes, for food and warm shelter. He didn't know where they were going but he happily followed her.

It was the day before Easter Sunday when a man told them of a city, where the queen and king mourned a lost princess. The girl wept, but she was also happy. She said they had to go to that city. So they went back on the road.

There was blizzard that night. The snow came softly at first, then heavier and did not stop. The girl found a cave for them to hide in, but the wind invited itself in. She covered them both in every article of clothing they had and wrapped herself around his little body to keep him warm.

He didn't expect either of them to live, but he woke up the next morning. The girl was gone and he never saw her again. He wandered until he saw a large mansion, the home of an rich old couple. He asked them if they'd seem her, for she was impossible to miss, but they said no. So he stayed with them. The neighboring villagers loved his story, of the wandering Tower Princess, and they told it forever.

Eugene never knew to girl's name, but he remembered how much she cried when he told her his.


	2. Witch of the Wisps

Siobhan tied back her long blond hair to prepare for the confrontation. She strapped on her weapons, mounted her white steed, Quicks, and followed her queen into the forest. She'd been Queen Merida's right hand maiden since her ascension to the throne two years ago, after the death of Merida's parents. Today, her queen and the princes needed her more than they'd ever had before.

Thought night had fallen, there wasn't a moment to spare. A secession of small blue flames, the will-o-wisps, marked the path Quicks and the queen's horse, Angus, followed. AS the horses tore through the light-less forest, Siobhan kept her solemn blue eyes glued to her queen. They raced to the ominous rock slabs that were held sacred by their people. The rocks were over 15 feet tall, irregularly shaped, and a stormy dark gray color. They stood in a circle, a ring of mystery and magic.

"Where are my brothers?" Merida demanded. The silence was oppressive. At last, a tall, slender form appeared on the other side of the rocks.

"Queen Merida, to what do I owe this pleasure?" The woman smiled menacingly, baring all her awful, half-rotten teeth. On that warm summer night, the woman wore only a thin black robe. She was skeletal, pale as the moon, and worn as the rock she leaned on.

"Where. Are. My. Brother?" Merida snarled viciously, drawing her bow. Siobhan follower her queen's lead and unsheathed her sword.

"I told you to come alone." the woman stated with false hurt.

Merida raised her bow higher "She goes wherever I go."

The woman wagged her finger as if scolding a child, "If you kill me, I won't be able to tell you where I've hidden the boys."

"What do you want with my brothers?"

"Nothing. I'm interested in _you_, little queen."

The eighteen year old queen took a deep breath. "You want a trade? Me for them?"

"My queen you can't." Siobhan cried.

"Quiet." Merida scolded "What are your terms?"

"Be the witch." the woman said simply.

Merida's forehead wrinkled. "What does that mean?"

"You've been touched by the magic of the will-o-wisps, haven't you? You could be their witch."

"That's what you want? What game are you playing?" Merida narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not the one playing." the woman responded cryptically, "You cannot free them until you do so."

"My queen, she must have an ulterieur motive." Siobhan warned.

Merida nodded. "I know, but I don't have much of a choice." she turned to aide "If I never return, know that I'm proud to have fought beside you."

"Please don't talk like that my queen."

"Whatever happens, don't get involved, you understand." she whispered. "Be brave Siobhan." Siobhan nodded shakily. Putting her weapons and dismounting Angus, Merida moved to the center of the rock formation. "I accept." she declared.

In that instant, dark, heavy clouds swirled overhead, the wind began to roar, and the air became saturated with a sinister magic. Angus and Quicks panicked, knocking Siobhan to the ground, and launching the sword out of grasp. The horse fled, leaving Siobhan alone to witness the unfolding horror.

"Give me my brothers!" Merida roared.

The woman snapped her fingers "You can have them. My master's got the real prize."

The princes appeared on the outskirts of the rock formation, shaken but unharmed. Siobhan gathered her wits, dived for her sword and ran to them, shielding them with her body and holding the sword high.

Dozens of will-o-wisps surrounded Merida in a tight circle. Cackling madly, the woman dissolved into a ugly blue shadow and shot forward to strike the young queen. But before she could, a pillar of blue fire a hundred feet tall engulfed the queen. Merida vanished.

"Merida!" Siobhan screamed, tears exploding her eyes. The three princes were frozen in horror and bewilderment.

The woman shifted back to her human form and shrieked in fury. Then, a ray of gold light streamed down upon her. "No please! Have mercy, my lord! I tried!" the woman began to sob hysterically "I almost had her! You the Man in the Moon is too strong the me! Master please!" The woman's elongated body was lighted into the light, and faded away as if burned.

The storm settled, and survivors returned a kingdom without a queen.

**A/N**: So this is Merida's introduction and how she became a guardian. I hope you pay close attention to this part because what happened here is gonna real important later.


	3. The Dragon Whisperer

Hiccup was small, short, and scrawny He did poorly in athletic feats and spend most of his time holed up indoors, drawing up bizarre contraptions. He had neither the skill nor the stomach for Berk's most important occupation, dragon hunting. He was the last person Astrid expected to become a legend. Even if the legend was a sad one, one without a happy a happy ending. She shivers when she thinks of the childhood bedtime stories. Weak brainy Hiccup, whom no-one ever took serious, would be their greatest story.

Of course, taming and befriending the very creatures he'd been raised to slay wasn't something Vikings took lightly. Astrid had to admit, when she saw how him with the Night Fury, she'd been terrified, confused and confused. At the time, training a dragon seemed as likely as the sun rising in the west. But once she climbed onto Toothless's back and tasted the rush of flying for the first time, it was like being on whole other planet.

But she was home now, the battle wounds fresh and alive. With her feet planted on the ground, the idea of flying again seemed like a mad fantasy at best. She knew Stoick didn't want to undone his lost son's work, but there was no choice. With Hiccup gone, who would train the dragons? After witnessing the destruction unleashed by the Red Death, who would even trust them? The dragons had scattered, but they were returning to their old ways. As were the Vikings. Astrid didn't fancy herself a seer, but it plain to her that someday, either the dragons would be gone or the human would be.

She stares out in the sea, as if waiting for Hiccup to return. How foolish of her. He's dead. No living creature, human or dragon, could have survived the Red Death. She still remembers the still of the flames on her skin as she flee, leaving Hiccup to die alone. Well, not completely alone. The Night Fury dived in after him, as she wished she had done, and was incinerated as well.

Tears tried to push out of her eyes. It was her own fault that she was feeling this way. She should have know that it wouldn't last. Dragons and Vikings just weren't meant to co-exist. Astrid could scarcely believe that she'd been dumb enough to hope that things could be different, to believe that a boy like Hiccup could weave the fate of their tribe.

She dropped her battle ax, and hugged her arms around her, looking down. To keep looking up would be to keep hoping Hiccup would return. To hope he would return would be to hope his legacy would be erased; a dark spot on his life story instead of a noble, heroic finish.

But she misses him. In times such as these, one can't help but look and pick every instance where they could have done better. Astrid thinks of all the times she could have reached out to him, spent time with him, be his friend.

She sobbed, one tiny noise that could easily be mistaken for a cough. Though she tries to convince herself it was just that, she knew she couldn't hold back her feelings much longer. She wanted to bottle them up and throw them into the sea. The sky was a harsh, ugly orange, the sun a tiny disk sinking slowly beyond the edge of the water. It was red.

Another sob.

Another sob.

And another.

And another until she was shaking so badly she couldn't stand. She hadn't cried since she was seven, and know its time to pay her dues. She cried for Hiccup and his dragon. For all the dragons she'd never understood. For the never-ending war that she only just realized was destroying her world. For the world that had been twisted and mangled until truth became lies and evil became good.

She's only too glad that the others are back at the village, leaving her alone. But she didn't feel alone. There was a presence near her, moving closing with each tear. She dropped to her knees and crossed her arms.

"Whoever you are, go away! I don't want to talk to anyone." her voice was rough and low, laced with bitterness and misery.

For just a second, she felt the tiniest gust of wind push back her bangs.

He was gone.

**A/N**: If you've been following this story you'd notice how this took 5ever to write. I had a major case of writer's block but its gone now. Expect Jack to appear really soon since I have his chapter half-written already. Then we can get the plot moving!


	4. The Boy In The Ice

Her brother died when she was ten years old.

His name was Jack, and he was the best friend she'd ever had. Jack was eight years Emily's senior, but she was the sensible child of our family. He loved to joke and laugh and make everyone happy.

This greatly displeased his father and grandfather, who wanted Jack to straighten up and take change. Jack's father was worried man. He worried about the crop failing, about whether of not she'd find a good husband, or about the rumors of war that rested thickly in the air. Its fortunate that he married his wife because no-one could a room as sweet and harmonious as she could; he needed that. Jackson Overland Sr. might not have been in love with his wife Temperance, as their marriage was one of convenience, but they got along well enough to set an example for their children.

Sometimes thought, they thought they could have done better. Jack was easy-going prankster, not the prudent, hard-working boy that was so necessary with a life like theirs. Emily was a dreamer, a child that entertained strange fantasies, impossible desires, and foolish schemes. Still, unlike her brother, Emily could be trusted to complete chores properly and on time.

Of all the adults in Burgess, Samuel Overland despised Jack the most. Old Sam was a army man whose life was measured by the ticking of a clock's hands. His boy, the first Jack, was his pride, but his grandson was a disgrace. In his eyes, children were put on the earth to work and care for their families, but Jack was too full of fancifulness notions and flighty pleasures to be a _real_ man. The local children adored their antics, and in the winter they'd look look over their shoulders hoping to catch Jack in the act of preparing a joke for them. But how the adults hated Jack! To them, he was ne're-do-well troublemaker who distracted their children and wore peskiness like a cloak.

The Overland family lived in small hut in a tiny Massachusetts fishing village near Boston. Jackson worked so many long hours in the Bay, that the sun painted his skin to the color his tiny boat. Shortly after Jack turned seventeen his father had been killed on the docks, when a brawl broke out between local sailors and the Redcoats stationed there.. Old Sam decided to confront the boy about his present, and his future. The result was a house full of chaos and a night without sleep.

It was a cool night, and by the light of the fire, Emily and her mother worked away on a large quilt. Jack lay on a rug beside the fire, reading a borrowed book, and Old Sam watch him from a rickety wooden chair in the corner.

"Jackson was a good son." Old Sam sighed thoughtfully.

"He was a good father." Jack agreed. The fact that he had anything in common with his grandfather shocked Emily.

Old Sam's narrowed his watery brown eyes. "And you're nothing like him." he growled spitefully.

"I'm my own man." Jack responded.

In a rage, Old Sam sprang from his chair, grabbed Jack by the shoulders, and pushed his up against the wall. Jack was of average height from his age and thin. He was no match for the grizzled old army man the stood over him. The females of the family stopped their needles, and Temperance sent Emily to her room.

Emily took a blanket off the her bed, wrapped it around her shoulders, and crept to the doorway, leaving it slightly open so she could hear what was going on.

"How dare you call yourself a man." Old Sam spat, bitterly. "You don't even know the meaning of the word. You're father, _he_ was a man. He labored until his bled and then he kept going. He kept us all fed at the cost of an empty belly. You're not a man; you're a punk. Worse, you're _nothing_! Nothing at all. You cheeky bastard."

From her dark, damp hiding place, Emily flinched. And tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Father," Temperance hissed. "Do not use such language in my house."

"_Your_ house!" Old Sam bellowed, turning his rage on his daughter-in-law. "I am the man in this house, the only man in this house, and if wish to continue living here, you'll hold your tongue."

Emily scooted back to her bed, hiding under all her covers. She hear the sound of her grandfather's fist hit flesh, a scream from her mother, Jack, a few crashes. She pressed the back of her hand into her mouth to hold back a cry. Those sounds were not unfamiliar to her, nor were the tears. Old Sam had yet to touch her, but she knew she was on thin ice. She curled into a tight, tiny ball as the violence lulled her into a uneasy sleep.

The several months later, as snow was falling thick and heavily, a note arrive from one of Old Sam's former business partners, Robert Milton. The two men had been corresponding for quite sometime and, according to the letter, Milton was willing to take Jack under his wing as a law apprentice in Virginia. Old Sam read the offer with glee over dinner, expecting a violent outburst from his grandson that would prove once and for all that Jack should be throw out. Instead, Jack pressed his lips together and glared.

Satisfied, Old Sam went out into town for the first time since Jackson died, leaving Temperance, Emily, and Jack alone. It was a moment that should have brought great relief to the family, but the weight of Jack's impending departure crushed the Overlands into depressed silence.

"Go skating." Temperance said finally.

Emily and Jack looked up, surprised. "What?" they asked at the same time.

"Go skating. You love that don't you." Temperance insisted gently.

Jack grinned, but Emily still was not certain, "How can we go skating at a time like this."

"You have to live well in good times, and lives wonderfully in the darkest times." Temperance gave a small, soft smile "Besides, its not forever. Jack will back in a few months, no more than a year, I'm sure. Go." She raced to back of their tiny home to grab the children's skates and ran back to give them to them.

"You're right Mom." Jack said finally. He took Emily's skates that then her hand and led her out.

"Be careful," Temperance called.

"We will." Jack answered.

Emily followed her brother to the lake that rested several yards from their home. Once they got there, Jack laced up Emily's skates, discarded his own, and slid out onto the ice as he were born on it. Emily was not as graceful; she was shaky and nervous, moving very slowly across until she reached the center of the ice. It started to crack from under her feet.

"It's okay, it's okay." he told her. "Don't look down, just look at me."

"Jack, I'm scared." Emily whimpered as the ice grew more and more unstable, white lines spreading out like a spider web against skates.

"I know, I know." he tried to step toward her, "But you're gonna be alright. You're not gonna fall in. You're gonna have a little fun instead."

Emily began to cry "No we're not."

"Would I trick you?"

"Yes, you always play tricks."

"No, not this time." he assured her. "I promise, I promise. You're gonna-you're gonna be fine. You have to believe in me."

Emily sighed and nodded.

"You want to play a game. Let's play hopscotch, like we play everyday. It's as easy as one," he took a step toward his staff, stumbling a bit, "two," another step, a more careful one "three." He knelt down, grabbed his staff and began counting again. "One, two, three." With his staff, he grabbed Emily bit the waist and dragged her to near the shore,the safer, more stable part of the lake. They look at each other and laughed.

Then Jack fell through the ice.

"Jack!" Emily screamed in horror. Old Sam, returned from the pub, her her wails and raced to see what was the matter.

"Girl, what are doing down there! Temperance!" Old Sam called out as he raced to his granddaughter. Jack's mother came out, her face frozen in shock.

Emily heard none of thought, for her whole attention was locked onto her dear older brother's icy tomb.

**A/N**: Woah this was longer than I expected. And this was just the prologue. Well the story must go on. Keep on the lookout for the next chapter, that's when I'll introduce some new characters and really start the plot. Until then, love from me.


	5. Unhappy Holidays

Several days after Valentine's Day, Jack Frost flew to Paris on the North Wind. He was swept up through the clouds, wildly, reckless. Just the way he liked it. For a while, all he could see the Atlantic Ocean, grey and angry, tossing and snarling like a feral beast, but then gradually, the green and brown landmass of France slid into view beneath him. The forests, valley, small villages gave way to the country's grand capital. Jack circled the Eiffel Tower several times, capping the tall metal beauty with a fresh layer of dove-white snow. From the top, he gracefully slid down along its side until he reached the bottom.

The sun was setting, slowly and loving bidding the world good-bye, but there were still a considerable number of people out. There was a crowd around him-no around the tower-flashing cameras, pointing, and giggling. A few couples even kissed.

'Must be the post-V-day buzz.' he thought as he strolled down the Champ-Elysee.

A small cluster of teenage girls, German tourists, walked right through him, as if he'd never been there. He sighed; it'd been like that as long as he could remember. Literally. His first memory was floating out of a frozen lake somewhere in New England and since that day, no human had ever been able to see, hear, or touch him. He backtracked and poked one girl's cheek. Instantly, she complained of cold and brushed the thin layer of ice from her face; the spot he had touched had gone red, as if someone had marked her with paint. With a flick of his staff, had create a sheet of ice right in front of them. The girls slid clumsy, waving their arms around for something to hold onto, until they all fell in a pile in the middle of the street. Luckily no-one was hurt, the young tourists brushed themselves off. Jack found their attempts to preserve their pride was hilarious, and he laughed out loud. No one laughed with him.

A figure flew past him. Suspicious, Jack followed it into an alley.

"You would think that's funny, wouldn't you?" a gruff, Australian accented voice sneered from the shadows. The speaker stepped forward, where Jack could see him. It was E. Aster Bunnymund, the Easter Bunny. His furry, six-foot tall frame was rigid and defensive, his whiskers twitched with agitation.

"Bunny, long time no see." Jack leaned against his staff, grinning cockily.

Bunnymund sneered again, "Not long enough if you ask me. Look, I didn't come here for small talk. North wants you at the North Pole; he's needs you for a special mission."

Jack stood straighter and crossed his arms. "Why would he need me? In case you've forgotten, I'm not a Guardian; I don't work for you."

"Are gonna have do this the hard way?" Bunnymund growled.

"I'm up for a little action." Jack shrugged.

"Good. _Yetis_!"

Before he understood what was happening, Jack was plucked off the ground as if he were a flower in the hands of a toddler. The yetis shoved him in a dark velvet sack, threw him through a portal, and dropped him in the main room of their boss's workshop. Small, golden toned hands open the bag, and a girl peeked inside. She was young and very cute; big green eyes, soft features, and a look of innocent curiosity.

"Hello there," she chirped sweetly. "I'm Rapunzel." She opened the bag completely and helped him out.

"Thanks," he said "Jack Frost." He held out his hand and she shook it. Only then did he notice her hair. It brushed her ankles and looked like spun gold woven into a braid as thick as her torso decorated by flowers of various shapes and colors.

"Well its _about time_ you got here." an annoyed Scottish girl said. Jack turned to see a irritated young woman with huge mess of flaming red curls tumbling haphazardly down her back. "Do you have any idea how long we've been waiting for you?"

"No." Jack answered flatly. "I don't even knew what I'm doing here."

Jack looked around. Apart from the two girls, there was a boy with red-brown and many freckles there, his age, who sitting on the floor beside a large, sleeping black dragon. In front of them both stood Nicholas St. North (known to the world as Santa Clause), a giant of a man with a long white beard, tattoos on his arms, and a kindly face. A hummingbird-like fairy, the Tooth Fairy, floating in the space above them with a short, round man, the Sandman, who had glittery, golden skin and hair. Bunnymund and the yetis that abducted him were present as well.

"So, what am I doing here?"

"Bunny you were supposed to tell him on the way. I knew we shouldn't have sent you." Tooth fluttered over to Jack "Sorry about that. You see, we really need your help." She looked up to address their other guests, "Mother Nature and Father Time have recently gone missing. As the Spirits of the Seasons, you serve them both. We think that you may be able to help us find them."

"Wait what?" Jack was honestly floored by the news. He'd always seen Mother Nature and Father Time as unstoppable, as steady and unstoppable as the Earth itself.

"Time and Nature are gone, you blunderhead." the red-headed girl replied angrily. "Weren't you paying attention? Do we even need this guy?"

Bunnymund responded quickly "All those in favor of kicking Jack Frost out say 'aye'."

"No." Rapunzel cried, clutching Jack's arm "We _do_ need him. Without the Spirit of Winter, our team just isn't complete."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Team?" Jack removed him arm from Rapunzel's grasp "Who said anything about being a team? I work alone."

North stepped forward, "She's right. The four of you will have work together to find Terra and Kronos; you're the closest to them."

"But I've never even met them." Jack insisted.

"No-one has." the other boy spoke up for the first time. Jack had completely forgotten about him. The boy continued "I think what he means is our powers are closest to their abilities and if you combine nature and time, you get the seasons."

"Right," North agreed, "Jack the Spirit of Winter, Rapunzel the Spirit of Spring, Merida the Spirit of Summer, Hiccup the Spirit of Autumn. Without you-"

"Your name's _Hiccup_?" Jack said incredulously.

"Shut up," Hiccup snapped.

"Boys!" North chided "We need you all on board. If we don't find out what has happened, the consequences may be greater that you can imagine."

"So your typical save-the-world stuff." Jack smirked. Merida rolled her eyes.

"Nicky!" someone called from the adjacent hallway. It was Vasilia, North's wife, walking up in a patched red dress, her hands in the pockets of a wrinkled apron that was once white. Strands of her pale blonde hair slipped out of her hastily fastened bun and stuck to her pink, sweaty face. "You have visitors from the Global Holiday Council." The three aforementioned visitors followed her, all of them looked angry or nervous.

"Thank you Vasy." North responded. He turned to the four Spirits, "Just a minute. Important business."

The person furthest front, a dark-skinned middle-aged woman in green headscarf and embroidered yellow robes, addressed him "North, we need to talk. I presume you've heard Kronos and Terra's disappearance."

"Yes, Libera, I was just discussing it with the Spirits of the Seasons."

"You should have discussed with us first. You're a member of this council, not one of them."

"I don't know Libera," said the second woman, a small, pudgy witch with short, fuzzy red hair peeking out from under her pointed black hat "They might know something, being the combination of time and nature."

"Actually we don't." Jack called.

Libera decided not to waste time being smug, "This matter doesn't concern you then, please leave." she said to Jack, Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup.

Sandy floated down to her and shook his head.

"We should keep them?" Libera looked impatient, "Why?"

"Because you can't make us leave." Rapunzel answered.

"Let them stay, Libera," the witch pressed.

"Fine. Just don't get in our way. Amante, do you have anything to report?"

"I sense that they're together, but I'm not sure where they are exactly." the third visitor, a young man in a elegant silver-white suit, answered in a thick Portuguese accent. His long, wavy hair was the color of salt cedar flowers, his eyes like the dawn sky, his complexion resembling smooth brass.

"And who are you?" North asked. "I don't ever remember seeing you on the Council before."

"My name is Amante, I'm the new Cupid."

"What happened to Suki?" Jack asked.

"She...is deceased." Amante answered wincing. He took a deep breathe, "Sinista, have your jack-o-lanterns found any trace of them?"

The witch shook her head sadly, "Nothing, not a trace. And I told you to call me Siny."

"What exactly are you looking for?" Hiccup asked.

"Their marks, a sign of their presence." Siny answered "Wherever Terra goes, her _fortuna_ flowers follow. They're unique, and don't appear anywhere else on Earth. Kronos has his _infinitio_; its...a feeling. Its hard to describe until you've felt it yourself. Neither are present anymore."

Rapunzel began to ask something, but her question was never heard. A shadow knocked her to the ground. A hooded female figure stood in front of her, and looked down.

Gothel lowered the hood. "No hello for your mommy, my little flower?"

**A/N**: And the story continues... I still coming to terms with the fact that I wrote this in one morning. I really didn't think I'd get it done this quickly and I can't promise that all my updates with be this fast but, I'll just keep writing.


	6. Mommy Fearest

"Mother..." Rapunzel's eyes widened in shock. She hadn't seen her mother in over 200 years, but there she was, exactly as Rapunzel remembered. Same sharp features, same curly, ink black, even the same old-fashioned red dress. The only change was that the sweet, loving expression that she'd grown up was gone, replaced with the resentment and callousness that marked their final days together. "Get out." she said through gritted teeth. For an instant, Eugene's face flashed in her memory, and she blinked away tears.

Gothel tilted her head slightly, as if she mildly annoyed to see the girl she'd kidnapped and abused, "Now honey I didn't raise you in a barn."

"You raised me in a tower, away from my real family!" Rapunzel cried. Feeling her heart speed up uncomfortably, she forced herself to calm down; she did not wanting to give Gothel any kind of advantage.

"Details," Gothel answered with a dismissive wave of her hand. She looked sharply at Amante "I think y_ou_ know why we're here."

"To find your soulmate?" he said dry. "I'd help with that, but you don't exactly have a soul."

Gothel gritted her teeth, unnerved for the first time; her eyes grew blacker as her skin grew whiter.

A wave of black sand slammed into Amante and held him tightly up against the wall. A slick black form rose up from behind Gothel. Pitch Black, the boogeyman, took shape. He was tall, thin man, entirely black save his eyes and grey skin. His calculating gold eyes, filled with dark initiative and silent rage, never left the Cupid. "Where is the girl?" his voice was dark and cold. His hand was raise, controlling the sand that jailed Amante. "Suki wouldn't tell us, and look what happened to her."

Jack went white, his breathe caught in his throat, and his hands started to shake.

"Somewhere you will never find her." Amante responded angrily as he fought to free himself from his dark prison.

Gothel snorted, her voice suddenly much sharper "Obviously, otherwise we won't be giving you this chance. Keep us waiting and we won't be so merciful."

"Whatever you want, we will not allow you to have." Libera raised an old wooden pitchfork "We don't make deal with the likes of you."

"_Allow_ us?" Gothel sneered "Who do think you're dealing with?"

"Your weapon's a pitchfork," Jack said. He raised his staff "Really?"

"Says the guy fighting with a stick!" Merida retorted, drawing her bow.

Annoyed and anxious, Hiccup snapped, "Is this really the time?"

"Now, now there's no need for violence. Yet." Pitch continued, "This is your only chance. Where. Is. The. Girl?" No-one answered. "Very well." With that, Pitch lifted the sand holding Amante and slammed him against another wall. When he did, a herd of black sand horses raced into the workshop, knocking over elves, destroying machinery, and attacking everyone inside.

Merida began shooting her arrows, but when the it barely seemed to affect the horses. So instead, she took to slicing through them up with her sword. Jack struck them with his staff, freezing them where they stood. Rapunzel whipped through the beams of the workshop by her hair, slamming her frying pan into Pitch's army. Since Toothless was unable to fly in the workshop or breathe fire without the risk of hurting one of his allies, he tried to force them into traps that Hiccup hastily set up.

As he struggled to control the battle, Pitch barked orders to Gothel "Get the prisoner out of here! We'll interrogate him later." Gothel immediately obeyed, knelt down beside Amante's crumpled body.

"Funny how mothers keep disappearing" she remarked and with a swish of his long black cape, disappeared.

"Until next time." Pitch said coldly before he himself vanished in a shower of black sand. His army disintegrated, and the remaining sand flew out the holes in the walls and ceilings.

"What was _that_? Who were those freaks?" Merida panted sheathing her weapons.

North explained, "That was Pitch Black, the Guardians' mortal enemy. I don't know who the woman was but Rapunzel..." he looked at Rapunzel.

Rapunzel lowered herself from the beams by her hair. When she reached the ground, she answered with a tired note in her voice, "She's my mother. But she's not my mother, not really. She kidnapped me and raised me herself."

"Any idea why should would be working with Pitch?" Libera demanded.

Rapunzel shook her head, "All I know is that she only cared about using me for my hair. But if that's what she wants, why kidnap Amante?"

Jack raised an eyebrow, "She wanted your _hair_?"

Shuffling uncomfortably, Rapunzel sighed, "My hair has special properties that she wanted to use for herself; she planned to use it to stay young forever, but the people in the village we lived in though she was a witch and arrested her. I took the chance to escape. I never thought I'd see her again."

"What do know of Pitch?" Libera asked the Guardians, "Could he have given that woman what she wanted, eternal youth?"

"Not to our knowledge." Tooth said gravely. "Could it be that Pitch has gained new powers?" her voiced faded toward the end of the question, for the prospect of Pitch gaining more power was a terrible one.

North clenched his fists, "That is a possibility." he regarded each of allies, "We'll need to move quickly if we want to stop whatever their planning. The Guardians and I will hunt Pitch and his accomplice and rescue Amante. Libera, Siny, you'll take the Season to find the Hunt and convince them to help us find Terra and Kronos."

"I think we should find the girl." Hiccup piped up. Everyone in the room stared at him. Somewhat embarrassed, he continued "That woman-Gothel-said something about 'mothers disappearing', which suggest to me that she and Pitch had a hand in Mother Nature and Father Time's disappearance. The girl that they're talking about must have something to do with that disappearance. Even if that's not the case, she must be really important if Pitch and Gothel were willing to start a fight over finding her. I bet the reason they want Amante is because he and his predecessor knew that girl; maybe they were protecting her. This isn't something we can ignore."

Everyone paused to consider Hiccup's assessment. Finally, Bunnymund agreed, "The kid's making sense. I wager that if we find this girl, we'll find Kronos and Terra."

"If this mystery girl has something to do with Terra and Kronos going missing, why didn't Amante tell us?"

"I don't know," Hiccup admitted, "But I'm sure he has his reasons."

"Alright new plan," North began, "We'll still look for Pitch and Gothel, but Libera, Jack, and Merida will go to the Cupid's hideout to see if they can find anything on this girl. Siny, you'll take Hiccup and Rapunzel to talk to the Hunt."

"The Hunt?" Rapunzel looked confused.

"Pixies." Siny answered "Well a clan of them, anyway. Most pixies talk only to their own kind, but the Hunt might help us."

"Why would we need pixies?" Jack crossed his arms, "Isn't there anyone else help us?"

"Don't underestimate the pixies, Jack." Tooth said stiffly. "Besides you, pixies are the closest to Nature and Time. Even if they don't know anything, we might need their magic."

"Oh, sorry Tooth." Jack winced.

Tooth sighed "I'm a fairy, not a pixie; there's a huge difference. What I mean is, fairies and pixies don't exactly get along, so I know from personal experience how tough they are."

"Okay, they're great allies." Libera interrupted, "But how are we going to find them in time? The Hunt moves almost constantly and there's no way to track them."

"There is one person who knows." North countered, "Dìleas."

"That means 'loyal' in Scottish Gaelic." Merida translated, "Who is she?"

"It is what they call the Lone Pixie. Pixies can find anyone anyone in their clan with their magic. but when it came for Dìleas to chose a clan, she refuse; she wanted her allegiance to be only to her deceased queen. So now her tracking magic works on any pixie. If you want to find a pixie, you call Dìleas."

"Will she help us?" Hiccup asked skeptically.

Siny gave a weary smile, "I've met her before. She's...difficult but not impossible to persuade."

"Besides we have to try." Rapunzel added.

"Why don't we just

"We must prepare for war." North concluded, unusually ominous. The room chilled at his words.

"Do you really think there's gonna be a war?" Rapunzel asked in a small voice.

North looked at her fondly, "I believe that Pitch is planning something particularly sinister and if it involves forces as powerful and Nature and Time, there's not telling what that could mean. But I hope I'm wrong."


	7. Pink and Pixies

She was alone.

That much she knew. Being stuffed in a fluffy pink prison didn't put in a position to learn much. She used to like pink, but now the color just made her nauseous. Just her luck. She lay on what seemed like a pink cloud, the huge pale purple sky hanging above her. It was eerily still; no wind, the movement, not sound but that of her own voice.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been there. The sun was absent and the heart nymphs had confiscated her watch, along with everything she owned, and left her in a old fashioned white dress. Lady Macbeth old fashioned. Of course. At least Aunt Suki had been kind enough to give her a necklace before shutting her away. "Your parents wanted you to have it." she'd said. It was a shiny gold chain held together by a silver clasp. From it hung a small pendent made of amber. Aunt Suki's workers made a huge fuss over it, which seemed to ridiculous to her. Those heart nymphs didn't seem to have their heads screwed on right.

"Trust us." They had said, "This is for your own good."

Essence sat up on her pastel cloud and tried to stand. What lay beneath her was slippery and unstable, but she needed to stretch her legs.

A large, circular portal opened several feet ahead of her, the same kind of portal trough which the heart nymphs had brought her in.

"Well its about time!" she called.

Two nymphs, a freckled blonde woman and a muscular black man, flew to her. From outfits no more modern than hers, arose their shimmering tissue-thin wings. Wings that were light as a whisper and tough as steel.

The man, nervous and apprehensive, answered her "We would not have let go of you until we were sure you were safe, but the circumstances have forced us to." She knew she should have been glad to get out, but something in his tone made her stomach drop. "But," he continued "We trust that you will be in good hands."

The nymphs took each of her hands and carried her through the portal. Essence looked around as they dropped her off in the heart of the Valentine Palace. The Palace was not as she remembered. The huge golden dome was in disarray as oppose to its usually peaceful and orderly pace. Usually serene creatures, the nymphs dashed erratically delivering messages and setting up plans; most were crying and half of them seemed a minute away from a nervous breakdown.

Eyes wide, she asked the man who'd brought her in, "What's going on?"

"They'll explain." he responded pointing to an odd trio. They were led by a queenly middle-aged woman with dark skin and serious eyes. Flanking her were two teenagers- a white- haired boy with a strange staff and a redheaded girl in a green-blue dress who carried an arrow strapped to her back.

"What is your name, child?" the queenly woman asked in a tone that was both firm and gentle.

"Essence." she responded hesitantly. Apart from her parents and Aunt Suki, no one had asked for her name before. The thought suddenly struck her as strange. "Where's Aunt Suki?"

Everyone suddenly became mournful and uncomfortable. The boy spoke up, his voice tight and angry, "Gone. Pitch Black killed her. Were you close to her?"

Essence nodded, still and silent in disbelief. She didn't want-_couldn't_- to speak. How could one of the only three people she knew well be dead?

The woman asked "Do you know anything of Mother Nature and Father Time's disappearance?"

She fell to the ground in tears. The woman knelt down beside her, and Essence sobbed into her shoulder.

"We can help you," the redhead girl explained softy, "Let us get you somewhere safe."

Essence managed to chock out a tiny "Okay." as the others helped her to her feet and transported her to North Pole.

Faraway, the Lone Pixie was disturbed Dìleas was used to visitors but that didn't mean she was happy to receive them. She could feel a ripple in the protection wards that surrounded her home, the ancient castle that she'd lived in since she was human. If her visitors could so easily pass, they must not have bad intentions, but as she'd learned over the centuries, that didn't necessarily mean they weren't dangerous.

Dìleas rose from the river, slick golden hair sticking to her pearl white face and clothes. She walked barefoot, grass brushed softly against her wet white feet. Her short maroon dress cling awkwardly to her body, but she didn't seem to mind. The visitor were at the Northern entrance, so she unfolded her broad red and silver wings and flew over to them.

A black robed, redheaded witch stood beside two teenagers, a girl with flowers in her impossibly long gold braid and scrawny boy sitting atop a black dragon. As she neared, the dragon took to the skies to greet her. Suppressing a smile, Dìleas flew around him in wide circles. The dragon responded by doing a back flip over her head.

But she could tell that they weren't there to play. Dìleas bowed to the dragon and his rider and gracefully floated down to the two females in their party. "Is there a problem?" she asked, voice hushed and Scottish accent gentle.

"A huge one." the young girl confirmed, "Mother Nature and-"

"Father Time went missing." Dìleas interrupted, but not unkindly "I don't think anyone hasn't heard. What do you want me to do?"

"Call the Hunt." the boy said when he and his dragon landed, "We need them."

Dìleas shook her head incredulously, "Are you mad? The pixies are losing their minds without Mother Nature to guide them."

The witch frowned deeply, "Why don't they rally with us to find Terra and Kronos? Are they too worried to look?"

"No, I mean going insane. Pixies are very in tune to the workings of nature. Different clans are hyper-aware of the way the natural order is suppose to work: the rising and falling of the sun; the movement of the tides; the way the flowers bloom. When things go wrong, they become very agitated; with Mother Nature completely gone, they've got nothing."

"You seem pretty sane to me." Hiccup said suspiciously.

"I'm an anomaly. Pixies normally declare oaths to a clan and that clan become their whole life. Each clan specializes in a working of nature. I declared no such oath, so I am free of those weakness."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow "You'd think after seeing you pixies wouldn't bother with clans."

"I'm not to first to forgo a clan. Clan-less pixies are...lonely. Not loved or respected by their own kind."

"I'm sorry." Rapunzel said empathetic.

"Don't." Dìleas said sharply, "This is not an misfortune for me; its a testament to my loyalty toward my queen."

Siny smiled, "She must have really meant something to you."

"She was the bravest woman I've ever known."

"They call you the Lone Pixies, but are there other clanless pixies that might be able to help us?" Hiccup got back to business.

"None. Besides, even if there were most of them would be too cripple to fight."

Rapunzel blink "Why do you say that?"

"They're safety in numbers, and clanless pixies don't have numbers."

Hiccup remained skeptical, "You seem fine."

"There are legends of clanless pixies. They don't become fall apart until their about a millennium old" Dìleas explained dryly. "I'm only nine hundred years old; I'm got time." She was getting tired and annoyed.

Rapunzel was about to say something, but closed her mouth before the words escaped. Instead, she looked up and caught sight of a huge dark shape cover the sky. "Guys."

"Flower pixies?" Dìleas hissed. "Don't say anything. Don't take anything from them. Don't even look them in the eye. Just let me handle this."

"A dragon," a tiny, pale pixie cried shrilly. "It must know where Nature is!" The whole flock of pixies shook with anxiety and fear.

"Stop! You are trespassing on my territory." Dìleas shouted.

"You let us in!" the same shrill-voiced pixies argued, "We need help. You're selfish to kick us out."

"This is my home." Dìleas shot back, "You have no right to stay here."

"You can't leave us to die!" another younger pixie shrieked.

Exasperated, Dìleas clutched her hair and began to pace. "Alright," she said at last, "You can stay here. Don't go anywhere." Instead of expressing gratitude, the pixies raced past her into the castle. "Can you take me with you?"

"What?" Hiccup and Rapunzel asked in unison.

"Of course." Siny responded, "But you might want to change first."

Later, dry and clad in a black leather coat, red pants, and heavy boots, Dìleas unfurled her wings and rose into the clouds. Beside her, Hiccup and Rapunzel rode atop the dragon-Toothless-and Siny sliced the air on a purple broomstick. Hiccup threw a crystal ball in front of them and it transformed into a portal. With seconds they were flying into Santa's workshop in the North Pole.

A short, plump woman greeted them and lead them to the main room. There were four other people in that room, who were introduced to her as Libera, Jack, Essance, and...

"Merida, my queen."


	8. Home Bitter Home

Essence sat cross-legged on the couch with her eyes glued to the seams of the a heavy velvet blanket tossed over her shoulders. Vasilia had given her a mug of hot chocolate, but her throat was so tight with tears that she just held onto it and let the warmth seep through her fingers. Briefly, her eyes flickered up to the reunion taking place in front of her.

"Siobhan?" Merida asked incredulously. She smiled, wide and bright, and embraced her once faraway friend.

Dìleas-Siobhan-stumbled for a moment, almost certain that she was dreaming but she melted into Merida arms. "Its really you," she sniffled.

It didn't seem fair that those two had each other again when she'd just lost everyone she loved. Essence suppressed an ugly fit of jealousy and forced herself to take a sip of her lukewarm drink. Libera sat down beside her, arms neatly folded her in her lap.

"What is your name?"

"Essence," she muttered roughly.

"Do you what might have happened to Mother Nature and Father Time?"

"I didn't even know they were gone." her voice cracked slightly at the word gone.

Libera looked at solemnly, "Whoever took them is interested in you. Do you know anyone who might want to hurt you or them?"

Essence drew her lips together. Surely no-one would be crazy enough to want to disrupt the balance of the world like that; beside, only her family and the Valentine Court even knew she existed. She shook her head, genuinely bewildered.

"I guess there's nothing we can do but take you back to the heart nymphs." Libera finally remarked.

Groaning, Essence shook her head more vigorously, "I've seen enough of the to last me a while."

Libera gave her a disapproving look and asked, "Is there anywhere else you can go?"

"Home." she requested, "I'm be safe there. In fact, no-one will even find me."

"I don't feel comfortable leaving you by yourself." Essence's shoulders sagged slightly; a stab of homesickness boiled her insides. Libera continued, "But if you really want to return home, at least bring someone with you."

"I'll take Essy home and watch out for her." Jack volunteered. "Any friend of Suki's is a friend of mine."

"Hold on," Hiccup began.

Jack interrupted, "Don't try to stop me."

"You're not going," Merida spoke up, "without us."

"You're coming?" Jack and Essence both asked in surprise.

"Of course," Rapunzel smiled, "We're a team, remember."

"If its alright with you, I would like to continue serv-err-working with Merida." Siobhan stated.

Essence blinked in surprise; a warm feeling spread in her throat and chest. "That would be great." she beamed. "Libera, would that be okay."

"I can't make the decisions for you." her voice was distant, but there was a smile tugging at her lips, "Just make sure that if you see the aurora lights, you'll come straight here."

"Right," Jack agreed. "Let's go."

Half an hour later, the group arrived at Essence's home. Where that was, they weren't sure.

"My home is called the Novo Palatium. It moves," she'd explained, "So its I kind of live all over the place. My parents gave me this necklace so that I could always find my way home."

Said home was a massive compound that drifted through the sky as lightly as a feather. It had an irregularly terrain that was divided evenly between the seasons and several buildings, all of which were made of a blend of various metals-gold, silver, bronze, copper swirled together in elegant, elaborate designs. The largest of these was a huge dome that lay in its very heart. Several glass towers stood erect, scattered around the Novo like lost children.

"Nice place." Jack said lightly.

He flew to the compound on the wind while Siobhan glided on her wings. Merida and Essence could fly by their own power, but Rapunzel and Hiccup had to fly in on Toothless. They landed near the dome, on the summer side, where tall trees were in eternal bloom, and went inside. The room was large, cold, and empty.

Essence led her friends down a well-lit corridor to a beautifully carved silver door. "My dad's study. We might find something in here." When she opened the door she was shocked by what she saw.

There was a creature laying in the middle of the carpet. It reacted to the sudden burst of light by hissing and crawling back. It was actually a she, a small girl curled up in a white dress that nearly matched her sallow bloodless skin. Thick waves of black hair that had never seen a comb somewhat obscured her face. Her big water blue eyes bore into Essence's brown ones with such intensity that Essence couldn't help but step back.

With her blood running cold and a lump rising in her throat, she asked, "Who are you? How did you get here?"

The stranger answered in a harsh but quiet voice, "They call me Mortia. I heard about you; I heard that you could help me."

Essence swallowed back a bad feeling. Of course this girl needed help, but from her? Before she could respond, Jack voiced suspicion "Who exactly told you about her? What did they say exactly?"

"I can't say." Mortia whispered shyly.

Rapunzel moved down beside her and put Mortia into her arms. "Don't worry. We will help you, but you have to talk to us."

"I agree with Jack," Merida piped up, "How do we know we can trust her."

"Look at her," Hiccup insisted, "She's weak and pathetic. N-no offense" he added quickly, "Just saying. You don't look like much of a threat."

Mortia let out a small bitter laugh, "Thanks."

Rapunzel held her at arms length ignoring Jack's dirty looks, "What happened to you?"

"That's private." Mortia answered, "I don't want to think about it; I just want to move on."

Siobhan spoke for the first time, "And how do you think Essence can help you?"

Mortia pressed her lips together, " I just want you to find your parents. They'll know what's going on."

"You know my parents?" Essence gasped, "Do you know where they are? Why aren't you helping them?"

"Its a long story and like I said, I don't want to talk about."

Jack threw his hands up in exasperation, "Well how do you expect us to help if you won't let us know what's going on?"

"I just want you to trust."

"We don't." Jack narrowed his eyes.

"I do!" Rapunzel said, embracing the small, pale girl once more.

"So do I." Hiccup agreed.

Siobhan and Merida shared a look. "We're not buying it." the former declared.

All eyes turned to Essence. She didn't think the others were being fair to Mortia; after all, they'd accepted her with open arms. "I trust you Mortia." she said at last.

"A fifty-fifty split." Jack muttered, leaning against the doorway.

Mortia turned to him, "Even if think I'm up to something, I think you should leave this place."

"She has a point," Hiccup agreed, "If she could get in, anyone could."

"Only my family and I have ever been able to find this place." Essence said weakly. A shudder passed through Mortia.

Siobhan shook her head, "But your parents aren't here anymore. That might have something to do with it."

"Maybe." Essence murmured.

"Let's get her back to the North Pole; the adults will know what to do." Hiccup suggested.

The floor of the study fell out beneath them.


	9. In the Dark

They didn't fall far, so they weren't hurt, just sore. The six friends and their unexpected guest were in a large, warm underground cavern with small orange lanterns fixed upon the walls, glowing so dimly, with barely enough strength to resist the darkness. The stone felt ancient; small bits of dead plant matter hung limply from the cracks in the walls and the places they touched left grainy black dust on their hands and clothes. Essence examined their surrounding best she could. The collapsed ceiling had righted itself, sealing them in and Toothless out.

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted upward. There was no answer. "_Toothless!_"

"I don't think he can hear you." Rapunzel said empathetically, putting a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

Jack looked at his friend, "Do you think he'll be okay?"

Hiccup bit his lip, "I'm sure he'll find a way out. And he's pretty tough. Let's just hope there aren't anymore unpleasant surprises."

All but Mortia stiffened, anticipating a possible attack. Instead, she shrank into herself; thin, bony arms crossed, shoulders tight and stiff, a hard expression on her pale, sickly face. "Do you know a way out of here?" she asked Essence.

"I think so." Essence answered uncertainly, bashfully tugging at her short hair. "There are a lot of underground tunnels and I've seen most of them, but not when it was this dark." She turned around several times, trying to find a familiar route.

"Maybe the will-o'-the-wisps can help us." Merida offered. She raised her hand to summon the wisps, but the disappeared as quickly as they appeared. Merida frowned, "That's odd. This place must have a lot of negative magic if it scared the will-o'-the-wisps." She tried again, with the same result. "Does your magic work when you're down here?"

All eyes turned to Essence, who ran a hand through her short, black curls. This is really unusual. Trap doors, this darkness, negative magic. I've been playing in these cavern since I was kid but nothing like this has ever happened. Maybe things are already falling apart." she muttered, more to herself than the others. "I can sense something _vile_ that's not suppose to be here." The room chilled.

"Then let's find it." Jack declared, hands tightening around his staff. "Whatever's here has to had something to do with your parents."

Essence shook her head, "We need to let the adults know what's going on. We might not be able to face this thing alone."

"There's no time to get a message out to them or tell them in person and come back!" Jack argued, "What if this thing escapes? This could be our only chance to find out what's going on."

Essence pressed her lips and tightened her eyebrows. "Alight." she decided, "I think we should split up."

"Your not suppose to split up in times like this." Jack interrupted.

She ignored him. "Siobhan, your e the fastest; you can fly to the North Pole and warn to adults. Here's my necklace so you can find your way back."

Before she could remove her necklace, Mortia, awkwardly shifting her weight from one foot to another, spoke up. "We'll need to get out of here first."

"Oh." Essence mumbled. "We'll go a random path and hope it leads us out of here. You and Siobhan can go another way."

"No offense Essy, but that's a terrible plan." Hiccup remarked, "What we need to do is stick together like Jack said until we know exactly where we are and what we're dealing with. Plus, I think we should go the route with the most light; then we won't be caught off guard if anything shows up down here. If we do run into whatever it s your sensing our heavy hitters-Jack, Merida, Punz-should hold it off while Siobhan sends a message to the Guardians and the Holidays. Es, I think you and I should find Toothless; nothing gets by , you should duck for cover; I don't think you're in any condition to fight."

Essence blushed in embarrassment. "Right." she admitted quietly, "Good plan Hiccup. Thanks."

The team went down the brightest, though still dim, corridor. The walk for a while and the further they went, the cooler it became. Their hope of exit grew as the floor inclined higher upward. Above them, a series of loud, deep roars ripped through the air.

"It's Toothless!" Hiccup cried as he started running. A stone wall blocked his path. "No!"

Rapunzel ran her hands over the wall, hoping to find a weak spot. "There are a few large cracks near the center. If Jack freezes the wall, the ice might cause it to crumple."

Jack nodded and stood directly in front of the wall; the others moved behind him. A blast of icy wind exploded from the tip of Jack's staff. When the snow settled, the wall was carved up by ice and collapsed.

"Not bad." Merida smiled, giving Jack a congratulatory slap on the shoulder.

They all walked through the rubble, out of the labyrinth. In all their walking, they'd crossed into the winter side, where the air was thin and sharply cold. The hilly landscape was dotted with tall black trees that were naked save blankets of snow thrown over their branches.

The hairs the back of Essence's neck stood up.

"Mortia, honey, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" a smooth, throaty voice called from above. They all turned to see a woman casually perched on a wolf statue. She was tall and voluptuous, with silky red-blonde hair resting on her shoulders and green eyes so bright they seemed to be lit from the inside. "I at least want to know their names before I kill them. Or should I let you father have them? Decisions, decisions." She look down at the youngsters and smiled wickedly.

"Where's my dragon!" Hiccup demanded.

The woman smirked, "I got some friends to get rid of it. I did you a favor if I do say so myself."

Hiccup paled in fury at her answer.

"This is my home and you are not welcome here. Leave." Essence growled. Inside, she was shaking, but she wouldn't allow herself to let anyone know.

The woman laughed, "Do you think that concerns me?"

Jack glared at Mortia, "You know her?" he accused furiously.

With a tiny nod, Mortia admitted that she did.

"Know me?" the woman said with fake shock, "Mortia, you didn't tell them about your mommy? Acosmist. Don't call me Misty or I'll hurt more than I need to. Actually, I'm gonna hurt you anyway, so it doesn't really matter." She flashed them a wide toothy grin. **  
**

Mortia tight face flooded with the color of shame as the others stepped back from her. "I didn't think she would find me here." she stammered, holding her palms out. "I was trying to leave her. And my father. I don't want anything to with them, I swear."

"Oh sweetie, you're hurting my feelings." Acosmist pouted. "Everyone knows that blood's thicker than water. But if you like, I could give a demonstration." She reached into the back pocket of her dark grey jumpsuit and pulled out a four inch dagger. "Any volunteers?"

Merida responded by shooting an arrow and knocking the knife from her hand. Acosmist shrugged, completely unfazed. With a dismissive wave of her hand, she launched a bolt of grey lightning at her daughter. Mortia dodged but barely; she fell into a snowbank. Part of her hair was singed off.

Acosmist's dark cheer faded, and she began hard and solemn. "Your father is waiting and very...displeased with you."

"Back off." Rapunzel cried, standing between the mother and child. "She staying with us."

"Then I guess we'll have to take you with her." Pitch voice arose from the icy forest. Before anyone could even blink, his horrid black sand swallowed them all whole.

When Mortia awoke in chains; she was tied to a post in the middle of a large cage. Her whole body from her painful position she'd been put in. It didn't bother, since she'd been use to this kind of thing. She looked around. The others were tied up in the same way. None of them were conscious, but most of them moaned and cried from their nightmares. The attic-like room they'd been placed in wasn't as dim as the tunnels, but not as bright as the outside forest. The space was empty, so each sound was magnified.

Mortia noticed that she was sweating, and what was left of her hair prickled to her thin skin. Her joints felt as soft as pudding, her bones as brittle as uncooked pasta. Each breath was a labor and the beat of her heart pounded in Mortia's ears. She closed her eyes, ever though she knew she wouldn't sleep, in hopes of mentally preparing herself to come face-to-face with the monster that had created her.


End file.
